In the operation of machinery, drive and/or driven wheels of the machinery are often subjected to severe impact from other elements which are used to drive or be driven by said wheels. These repeated severe impacts sometimes generate damaging forces, undesirable wear rate, and noise which result in waste of materials.
This invention therefore resides in actuating wheels which function to dampen these impacts and reduce the noise of operation.